Tadayoshi Kazuma
Character Name: Tadayoshi Kazuma (Last name then First name) Gender: '''Male '''Age: 17 Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 lbs Occupation: Student if that is acceptable. Grade Level: 3rd year Alignment: Light Powers/ Abilities: #Kazuma has been able to control water, ice, and snow for as long as he can remember. He has grown to be very proficient with these abilities, especially with ice. He can even use it for healing minor wounds, using the ice to transfer his energy to the wounded person and so speed up the healing process, though this leaves him tired and hungry afterwards. He has a strong imagination, and so can think of almost limitless ways to use his powers. His ice powers are weak against heat or energy based attacks, while his water powers are weak against matter based attacks. He was born with green eyes, but his right eye turned blue when his powers awoke. Aside from his powers, Kazuma is quite proficient with martial arts and the Naginata, or staff sword. Equipment You Have: #Kazuma's Naginata Personality Description: Kazuma's tragic past has left many scars, both mental and physical. He is usually able to conceal the mental scars through an apparently free spirited personality, often coming across as a bit of an air head. However, when the layers are peeled away, he is passionless and cold, caring for little. He views most things and people as simply being means to an end, remaining distant from most people. '''Personal History: '''Kazuma was born into an average family. When his powers awoke, however, his parents became frightened and abandoned him. He was sent to an orphanage, where both the children and the adults shunned and mocked him, calling him a monster and a freak. Only one person was kind to him, an old man who worked there as a martial arts instructor. He was the first person to show Kazuma any kindness, and Kazuma was immensely fond of him, viewing him as a surrogate father. He taught Kazuma martial arts,as well as how to use the Naginata. Over time, Kazuma developed a better attitude, becoming kinder and more open, and even started making friends. One day, when Kazuma was 12, the old man passed away. It was Kazuma's first encounter with death, and, unable to accept it, he withdrew back into himself, while maintaining a facade of being kind. At the age of 15, he was granted a scholarship to Shin Hyakuji High School, where hi is now a third year. He is still a loner, but has started to open up more now that he is accepted. Because of this acceptance, he has grown very attached to the school, and already plans on getting a job there when he graduates. When the school, along with the rest of the world, were plunged into darkness, he was flung into another world, where he woke up after a few days on a deserted island. He used his powers to escape the island, making his way to a city that had been destroyed by the Heartless. After seeing the destruction, and being reminded of seeing the school, his home, destroyed, he vowed to do whatever he could to destroy the Heartless. He hates anyone associated with Heartless, and will not hesitate to kill his enemies.